Meowlody and Purrsephone
Meowlody and Purrsephone™ Daughters of the Werecats Age 15 - We're 15 Killer Style: Purrsephone: We purrfurr skirts, vests, and shiny, jingly bracelets. We also love fashions that match, right sister? Meowlody: You're sooo correct. It makes life so much less confusing...for us. Freaky Flaw: Purrsephone: Sometimes our curiosity gets us into trouble and we agree to purrticipate in the plans of others without considering the consequences. Meowlody: Why sister, you make it sound like we don't have a mind of our own. Purrsephone: My apologies, purrhaps I was mistaken then. Pet: Both: We used to have a canary...but one of us is allergic to birds and we had to give him away. Fav Activity: Both:' ''When we're not napping we love gymnastics. Especially since we always land on our feet. '''Biggest Pet Peeve' ''Purrsephone: When monsters automatically assume we think alike and always agree on everything. '''Meowlody: That's not my pet peeve. I don't like closed doors. Purrsephone: You could just open them, Meowlody. Meowlody: That's not the point, Purrsephone. Fav School Subject: Both: We love Mad Science, especially the section on genetics. Least Fav Subject: Both: Home-Ick-Ms. Kindergrubber makes us wear full body hairnets. Fav Color: Both: Our favorite is orange and burnt orange. Fav Food: Both: Ice cream BFFs: Both: Toralei. and each other. Purrsephone (black) and Meowlody (white) are werecat twin sisters. Both Purrsephone and Meowlody are close friends with Toralei, who functions both as their third sister and leader. PersonalityEdit From their first appearance, they played no other role than lackeys to Toralei, being as scheming and cruel as she can be. They mentioned that sometimes, they go along with another's plans without considering the consequences, or perhaps not even caring. Like Toralei, they live life on the edge, but they also take time to enjoy the simpler pleasures. They also hate when they are treated like they don't have a mind of their own, whether they're being compared to each other, or as lackeys to another monster. Meowlody appears is the dominant one of the two, dragging Purrsephone into schemes she has second thoughts on. Meowlody also has little care for whether others view her as an individual or an interchangeable twin, while Purrsephone is eager to find means by which others could never mistake her for her sister again. PortrayalsEdit They appear several times in the webisodes, usually by Toralei's side. Thus far the only time they have spoken is during a mock-cheer in "Road to Monster Mashionals". Physical AppearanceEdit Meowlody and Purrsephone have a mirror theme going on between them. Both have a grey skin or fur and white facial marking. They also have white stripes running over their legs and arms, but Meowlody has her stripes on her right arm and left leg, while Purrsephone has them on her left arm and right leg. Similarly, while Meowlody has white hair and Purrsephone black hair, they both have a prominent black-and-white striped lock in their haircut, which Meowlody has hanging on her left side and Purrsephone on her right side. RelationshipsEdit FamilyEdit The only known family they have are themselves. But they count Toralei Stripe and Cat Valentine as sisters. FriendsEdit As shown in Toralei's diary, they are each others' best friend, but are fiercely loyal to Toralei. PetEdit Until some years ago, Meowlody and Purrsephone owned a male canary who would sing them awake every morning. However, Purrsephone developed an allergy to the bird, forcing the sisters to give him away. They still miss him. RomanceEdit Neither Meowlody nor Purrsephone seem to be looking for romantic involvement at the moment. However, both went for the same werewolf when looking for a dance partner in "Fright On!", suggesting they have a similar taste in dates.